bigherosixseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
San Fransokyo
}}San Fransokyo is the fictional city in which the 2014 Disney animated feature film Big Hero 6 takes place and is the home of the titular heroes. San Fransokyo is an alternate history San Francisco, created after the 1906 earthquake. Layout The layout of the city is a futuristic hybrid of artistic and technological architecture and a blend of both San Francisco and Tokyo architectural styles. Built on the coast of the Pacific Ocean, the city is designed to withstand the risk of earthquakes. The city is also a center for vast cultures besides the dominant Eastern and Western themes. However, behind the bright aesthetic is the underworld of illegal bot-fighting, commonly located in the dark, grungy alleys of the city. A large quantity of the buildings and technology in the city were constructed by Alistair Krei and his company, Krei Tech. Notable Locations *'Lucky Cat Café:' Located on the corner of a hill street, it is the home of Cass Hamada, Hiro Hamada, Mochi and formerly Tadashi Hamada. An attached garage serves as both a workshop and the primary base for the Big Hero 6 team. *'San Fransokyo Institute of Technology:' An educational institution where Hiro and his best friends have studied. *'Fred's Mansion:' The luxurious home of Fred and the secondary base for the Big Hero 6 team. *'Akuma Island:' A former base for Project Silent Sparrow, now an abandoned island off the coast of San Fransokyo. * Krei Tech: Alistar Krei's building for innovations and technological inventions. *'Yokai's Warehouse:' The secluded, ominous lair of the masked villain, Yokai. * Trading Post: An area near the bay of San Fransokyo. * San Fransokyo Tribune Building * San Fransokyo Police Station Architecture * '''San Fransokyo Bridge: '''Based on San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge, the San Fransokyo Bridge is a hybrid-design of the original bridge along with a design of some of Japan's spirit bridges. * '''Hybrid Painted Ladies: '''Animators added an extra spin to the Painted Lady houses of San Francisco by adding Japanese touches to them, such as the Japanese like roof tops, koinoibori flags, Japanese lanterns, signature cats etc. Greetings from San Fransokyo card.jpg|Postcard of San Fransokyo. Greetings from San Fransokyo card backside.jpg Big Hero 6 City Poster.jpg|San Fransokyo Poster Big Hero 6 City at Night Poster.jpg SanFransokyoGreetingCard.jpg San Fransokyo Travel Poster 07.jpg San Fransokyo Travel Poster 06.jpg San Fransokyo Travel Poster 05.jpg San Fransokyo Travel Poster 04.jpg San Fransokyo Travel Poster 03.jpg San Fransokyo Travel Poster 02.jpg San Fransokyo Travel Poster 01.jpg tumblr_nhum4bypWr1r2jbqfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nhum4bypWr1r2jbqfo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nhum4bypWr1r2jbqfo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nhum4bypWr1r2jbqfo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nhum4bypWr1r2jbqfo6_1280.jpg BH6 Bridge Image.jpg Big Hero 6 - D23.jpg|Concept art From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-5.jpg From-twitter-disney-big-hero-6-4.jpg Aunt Cass's Cafe.jpg|Aunt Cass' Cafe Big Hero 6 concept art 15.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 16.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 17.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 18.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 19.jpg San Fransokyo Concept Art 04.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 03.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 02.png San Fransokyo Concept Art 01.png San Fransokyo Aerial View.jpg San Fransokyo Tram Concept Art.jpg San Fransokyo Street.jpg San Fransokyo Tram Hill Concept Art.jpg San Fransokyo Blimp Concept Art.jpg Big-Hero-6-2.png Big-Hero-6-1.png|San Fransokyo in the day Krei Tech building.png|Krei Tech Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-4.png San Fransokyo Cass's Cafe.jpg Big-Hero-6-58.png Sanfransokyotrainnight.jpg Sanfransokyoskyline.jpg PortofSanfransokyo.jpg San Fransokyo - Big Hero 6.jpg San-Fransokyo-Bridge-Big-Hero-6.jpg San-Fransokyo-big-hero-6- city.jpg San-Fransokyo-Neighborhood-Big-Hero-6.jpg San-Fransokyo-Police-Station-Big-Hero-6.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-30.jpg San Fransokyo Street View.jpg Trivia *The name and layout of the city is a mix between real-life cities San Francisco and Tokyo. *According to Scott Watanabe, San Fransokyo is set in an alternate future where after the 1906 earthquake, San Francisco was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants using techniques that allowed movement and flexibility in a seismic event. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed San Fransokyo due to it being a city with Japanese and American architecture combined. Category:Places